A Different Spin on Things
by LoneGunGirl88
Summary: What if Christine's motivations at the end of the movie had been different? What if she had made one different decision? What would have changed? The way I think the movie should have ended.
1. Default Chapter

**Heyla folks. This is the first story I'm writing under this section, so please be kind. In point of fact I do not accept flames. If you think my story can be improved, tell me how but DO NOT just write that it's 'crap' or 'junk' and not tell me why. It really bothers me when people do that.**

**On another note, I just saw the movie last Sunday. IT WAS THE BEST!!! How can people criticize the music? I mean granted there is NO comparison to Michael Crawford but I quite liked Gerald Butler. **

**Anyway I came up with this story while I was watching the movie, and it's basically a rewrite of the last few scenes. I meant to write it earlier but I had a LOT of homework this past week. Hope you all enjoy! **

**One more author's note, an important one. For the songs in this chapter sometimes the characters are singing at the same time. Christine's singing is _italicized_, Erik's is bold, and Raoul's is underlined. If two characters are singing at once the lines they say simultaneously will be right under each other with a / at the end of the first line. Hope it's not too confusing, but then you should be familiar with the music. **

**Disclaimer: I will own Phantom one day! But until that day I must be satisfied with the cd's and posters. **

A Different Spin on Things

Christine restlessly turned over in bed, carefully listening for sounds outside the door. There were none. She waited a few minutes more before creeping out of bed and fetching her cloak, which she slipped on over her dress. She hadn't changed into her nightclothes at all, just tugged the covers up over her shoulders and turned her face to the wall so that when Raoul came in to check on her he would think she was asleep. She knew Raoul thought that he was keeping her safe, but she felt like a prisoner.

She slipped open the door and poked her head out carefully. Raoul was seated on the floor, leaning against the stair post, quite clearly asleep. Christine slid the rest of the way out of the room and as quickly and quietly as she could she ran down the stairs. She didn't stop moving until she reached the stables.

"A carriage, Monsieur," she said to the stable-master, tossing the man a small bag of coins. As he walked off to order her carriage, something on the table nearby caught Christine's attentions. A vase of red roses sat on the table, as out of place in the stables as fish in the sky. Gently, almost reverently, Christine cradled one of the roses in her palm, inhaling its sweet, intoxicating scent. She knew without a doubt who had put the roses there.

Calmly she walked out of the stables to find her carriage waiting for her. She climbed inside and settled herself down.

"To my father's grave," she ordered quietly. Of course the order was rather ridiculous, how was the carriage driver supposed to know where her father was buried? The graveyard at Perros went on for miles. But the driver merely snapped the reigns, and they started moving.

As they traveled Christine stared unseeingly at the scenery around her, her mind miles away and wrapped in a storm of emotions. Everything that had happened, all her thoughts and feelings of which she had been so sure now revealed to be as frail as lace. She needed to sort herself out, she needed to grow up, to stop being the lost, scared child and become the independent woman. She desperately needed guidance and the only place she could go to get some peace of mind was her father's grave. She clung to the hope that perhaps his spirit would guide her to making the right choices.

She shivered a little in the cold, the biting wind rubbing her face raw. Unconsciously she shifted her position so that the driver was blocking the worst of the wind. She closed her eyes, her mind traveling back to the roses in the stable. She tried not to smile at the thought that her angel was still watching over her, that despite everything still cared for her. She had a good idea of who was driving the carriage but she kept her thoughts to herself.

They finally reached the graveyard, the driver taking her to the entrance gate closest to her father's grave without direction. With a murmured thank you, Christine stepped down from the carriage. As she opened the gates the driver snapped the reigns again and drove off. Christine began to walk. This may have been the closet entrance to her father's grave, but she still had to walk a ways. As she walked she began to sing, her tangled emotions and renewed grief translating itself into music.

_You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and father,_

_Then my world was shattered. _

She continued to walk, weaving her way through the graveyard, her feet tracing the path by memory. Christine was by now, completely wrapped up in her song, wrapped up in the feelings of grief and confusion behind it.

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it seems if I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could here your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would._

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could._

Her eyes traveled around the graveyard, taking in the cold gravestones and stone angels. In the distance she could the bell tower. She shivered again, but not from the cold. It must be so lonely in the graveyard.

_Passing bells and sculpted angels_

_Cold and monumental,_

_Seemed for you the wrong companions,_

_You were warm and gentle._

She recalled those years as a child when she lived with her father. Her life had been so simple back then, nothing like the confused tangle it was now. But the simplicity had ended when she was seven, and since then she had had to carry around this heavy burden of grief. She was tired.

_Too many years fighting back tears,_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we must say goodbye._

As her song rose to its finale, Christine finally came upon her father's grave. Her voice rose in entreaty. She finally shed the cloak of grief that had shrouded her for so long.

_Try to forgive, teach me to live,_

_Give me the strength to try._

_No more memories, _

_No more silent tears._

_No more gazing across the wasted years._

_Help me say goodbye. _

Her song died away and Christine was left staring at the cold memorial in front of her. She had come here hoping to be shown what to do, hoping for some kind of sign. She bowed her head in defeat.

Violin music started up, quietly at first then rising gently to enfold her comfortingly. For the first time in months Christine felt a thrill of hope, and almost laughed in relief as a familiar voice began to sing.

**Wandering child, so lost, so helpless,**

**Yearning for my guidance. **

Christine raised her voice once more, in a tremulous reply.

_Angel or father? Friend or phantom?_

_Who is it there, staring?_

**Have you forgotten your angel? **Her angel sang in response. Christine all but fainted from joy.

_Angel! Oh speak! What endless longing,_

_Echoes in this whisper._

**Too long you've wandered in winter,**

**Far from my far reaching gaze.**

_Wildly my mind beats against you,_

Yet your soul obeys/ 

_Yet the soul obeys._

Their voices rose together and blended as perfectly as Christine remembered.

_Angel of music, I denied you_/

Angel of music, you denied me Turing from true beauty/ Turning from true beauty 

_Angel of music, my protector_/

Angel of music, do not shun me 

_Come to me strange angel_/

**Come to me strange angel. **

Christine began walking forward. She had wanted an answer and here it was, gently drawing her forward on notes of heaven-song. But it wasn't long before the song was shattered, as a voice yelled her name from behind her. She turned to see Raoul racing up the stairs towards her. But a dark shadow plunged off the monument behind her, almost faster than the eye could follow. In the space of barely a second the two men had drawn swords that clashed together with a ring of steel on steel. Christine was too surprised even to cry out in alarm. She could only watch in terror as the two men she cared for so much fought their deadly fight. Watch as Erik always seemed to have the upper hand; would seem to disappear before reappearing behind his startled opponent.

At one point Erik slashed Raoul's arm, and Raoul let out a cry of pain. But Christine could tell the wound wasn't that deep. Erik seemed to have numerous opportunities to overpower and kill the man, he never did. He almost seemed to be playing a game of cat and mouse.

But it wasn't long before the game ended, when with a surprising maneuver Raoul managed to disarm his opponent and Erik hit the ground on his back. Raoul moved in to kill his opponent, but paused as Christine screamed out in pure terror.

"NO!" Raoul turned to look at her, his sword not moving from its threatening position. Christine was shaking her head, her eyes wide. "Not like this," she pleaded. "Not like this."

Raoul turned to glare down at his opponent, a look of pure loathing on his face, a look that was being returned in full measure. But deferring to Christine's wishes he sheathed his sword and walked away from the fallen Erik. He walked back to his horse, which was standing a little ways behind Christine.

Christine's eyes met her Angel's, his pleading, her own filled with tears. She didn't want to leave him here. She took a hesitant step forward.

"Christine," called Raoul. Christine stopped, clearly hearing the slightly alarmed warning in his voice. If she didn't leave with him, Raoul would finish the fight. He would kill Erik.

Christine walked over to Raoul and mounted the horse behind him. As the galloped for the gates she turned to keep Erik in sight until they rounded a bend and he disappeared from sight. Choking back tears Christine buried her face in Raoul's back. Misinterpret ting her action Raoul gently tried to sooth her.

"It'll be alright dear. I'll keep you safe." At the moment Christine couldn't decide whether or not that was what she wanted. She had come to Perros hoping to find answers, but instead was leaving feeling more wretched and confused then when she had arrived.

**Please review, just hit the little button in the left hand corner. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it's taken me a few days with the update, but when I went to update yesterday was down. And last night my school had a lock-in (spend the night at school) so I couldn't update until now because I only woke up at around 3:00. Yes I know what you're thinking, "who in their right mind would sleep at school?" It was actually very fun, they had henna tattoos, movies, food, and a free beauty saloon thingy. I only tried going to sleep around 4, and then they woke us up at 6. Suggestion; never throw a blanket topped by a sleeping bag on a hard floor, call it a bed, and then actually attempt to sleep on it, you WILL regret it when you get up, trust me. I spent those 2 hours drifting in and out of uncomfortable unconsciousness. The only perk; I was listening to my Phantom cd at the time. Anyway. **

**I'm getting a good reaction to this story, that's good. Reviews inspire me! And I get to take al my friends to go see the movie tomorrow again! Yay! I've been humming the music for days, I think my friends are getting sick of it, oh well. **

**Reminder on the lyrics. Lines song simultaneously by more than one character have the upper line(s) ending with a / **

**Who sings what:**

Christine- _Italicized _

Erik- **Bold**

Raoul- Underlined

**Anyway here's the next part, and no, though it pains me beyond belief to admit it, I do not own any of the Phantom characters. Does keeping them tied up in the closet count as stealing then?**

A Different Spin on Things

Chapter 2

Christine was sitting in the chapel again, it seemed she was spending increasing amounts of time here, still seeking the guidance she wasn't receiving. She was dressed in a neat while blouse and black skirt, the simplicity of the outfit a startling contrast to the complexity of her wild, tangled emotions.

When Raoul came looking for her he found her sitting at the window, staring unseeingly at the landscape beyond. At his approach she turned her haunted eyes on him, pleading with him. She stood to meet him as he approached.

_Raoul I'm frightened don't make me do this,_

_Raoul it scares me don't put me through this ordeal by fire. _

She knew all about the manager's plan, and it filled her with a panic beyond belief. She didn't want any part of it, she didn't want any part of a plan that would bring her angel to ruin. So she quietly begged Raoul to spare her.

_He'll take me, I know,_

_We'll be parted forever, he won't let me go._

_What I once used to dream I now dread,_

_If he finds me it won't ever end,_

_And he'll always be there singing songs in my head._

_He'll always be there singing songs in my head._

What she sang was true. If she returned to Erik she wouldn't be coming back again, but she wasn't sure that she feared that anymore. But then, she still wasn't really sure of anything anymore.

You said yourself, he was nothing but a man.

Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead.

Raoul sang soothingly, trying to convince her to help them. Christine felt torn in two. She should help Raoul, the friend from her childhood. But how could she possibly betray her angel. Tears glimmering in her eyes she wavered back and forth, to agree or to refuse.

_Twisted every way, what answer can I give?_

_Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?_

_Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?_

_Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?_

_He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good,_

_I know I can't refuse, and yet I wish I could._

_Oh God, if I agree, what horrors wait for me?_

_In this the Phantom's Opera?_

She felt hopeless. She was still expecting others to make her decisions for her, never before had she had to decide something so great for herself, but it was she who had to make this choice. But despite that she still wanted to turn to someone for guidance, and the closest person was Raoul.

Christine, Christine, don't think that I don't care,

But every hope, and every prayer rest on you now.

Raoul gently wrapped Christine in his arms. As she silently cried into his shoulder, feeling sheltered and safe, she finally made her choice, she finally realized who it was that she would inevitably choose in the end. And she quietly agreed to sing.

Opening night came roughly a month after the fateful day in the chapel. Everything had been set up according to Erik's specifications down to the last detail in costumes. The top of Christine's dress was the color of red wine, and the skirt was a white, floaty material as were the off-the-shoulder straps.

Raoul came backstage to see her before the play began. "Just remember what you have to do, and everything will be all right," he told her consolingly. "I love you," he murmured, kissing her gently on the cheek before he left to take his seat.

Christine was now trying to steady herself. She knew what she had to do, but working up the courage was something else. She could hear the performers on stage, hear the mumbling audience and knew that the reactions the production was receiving were not good. But then again, no one had really expected the loose play to be well received.

Despite how hard she dreaded it, the moment she had to go on stage finally arrived. She took a deep breath and slipped an actor's calm façade over her nervous demeanor. When she sang, her voice didn't tremble in the slightest.

_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy._

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love._

She stepped out into view of the audience, self-conscious in her revealing gown. But all thought was swiftly swept away by a tidal wave of shock. The man emerging from the opposite side of the stage was not Ubaldo Piangi, and it was not Piangi who sang. It was, however, a voice she would recognize anywhere. But Erik wasn't supposed to be on stage, he was supposed to be watching from box 5!

In utter confusion Christine looked up at Raoul, who also seemed to know who the man onstage was. Then Erik began to sing and Christine promptly forgot everything else.

**You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been silent  
Silent **

I have brought you  
That our passions that may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me  
Drop all defences  
Completely succumb to me

Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided

Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
Our games of make-believe are at an end

Past a thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging fires shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks its door  
What sweet seduction lies before us

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
beyond the point of no return

While Erik sang the two of them had wandered almost aimlessly around the stage, the eyes of each never leaving the other. Christine was by now completely wrapped up in the music, forgetting everything else. Forgetting Raoul, forgetting that she was on stage, forgetting that she was in a performance, for it seemed to her that this was reality. She began to sing her piece.

_You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence _

I have come here  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenceless and silent  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided

Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion-play has now at last begun

Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one

When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last consume us

While she sang, Christine and Erik had climbed two separate, spiraling staircases to a bridge above stage. When they met in the middle they began the duet that ended the song.

**Past the point of no return/**

_Past the point of no return_  
**The final threshold**/

_The final threshold_  
**The bridge is crossed**/

_The bridge is crossed_  
**So stand and watch it burn**/

_So stand and watch it burn_  
**We've passed the point of no return/.**

_We've passed the point of no return._

The music faded into silence and Christine seemed to almost slam back into reality. She blinked, trying to clear her head and focus. There was something she had to do, and she had to keep her mind on track. But then Erik began to sing again, but not anything from the production. Still, the song was terribly familiar to her .

**Say you'll share with me **

**One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude  
**

Christine caught her breath. She knew why he was singing this, and the pleading behind his tome was almost painful to hear. And she knew how she had to answer him. She stepped up close to him.

**  
Say you'll want me  
With you here  
Beside you **

Her hand reached up and traced Erik's face. He tilted his head into the caress as he continued to sing quietly. By now most of the audience was aware that this was not the man who had been singing from the beginning, and Raoul had informed the police who it truly was onstage.

**  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Christine that's all I ask of…**

He never got to the word you, for Christine's hand suddenly closed on the mask and tugged it off, letting it fall to the floor. Erik automatically shied sideways, but wound up facing the audience. There was a collective gasp from the onlookers and even a few terrified shrieks. Erik turned back to face Christine, inches away from him, anguish and betrayal written plain in his eyes.

Christine calmly stared back at him for a second, then brought her hands up to cradle his face and closed the few inches between them, sealing his lips with her own. She felt him start and try to pull back but she held on, and after a few seconds he carefully brought his arms around her back, cradling her as gently as though she were a glass figurine.

The entire theatre was watching this new turn of events, some with horror, some with wonder, and some with utter confusion. Christine didn't care, she wanted them to see. She had made her choice and she wanted to show all of Paris. In her mind she silently apologized to Raoul. She loved him yes, but more as a best friend. It was Erik whom she loved with her soul.

They finally broke apart, separating only a few inches to catch their breaths, dazed with wonder by what they had just shared. Those few seconds contained an eternity, but even eternity can end. A bullet tore through the set just behind Erik. Instinctively, he clutched Christine to his chest and turned so that he was shielding her from the direction of the audience. He had to get her out of here.

Tugging the sword from the sheath at his waist, which was no prop sword but true steel, he sliced through one of the two trick ropes. He couldn't bring himself to slice the second one, which would release a trigger and drop the chandelier, anymore. Not after what had just happened. The rope he cut triggered a trap door right under his feet, and he and Christine dropped through it, falling straight through the trap door in the middle of the fake fire pit right under that, safely down to his domain below the stage. Christine clung to him the whole time.

**Hehe. Here's to all you E/C fans! I'm one of you! Did I have anyone worried after the chapel scene? Hope you all enjoyed that, the last chapter will be posted soon. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I can't believe all the reviews I'm getting for this story. I'm so touched that all of you like it.

**I JUST SAW THE MOVIE AGAIN SUNDAY!!! I took most of my friends to go see it, and they all liked it. Not as much as I do, but whatever. I GOT TO SEE IT AGAIN!!! YAY!!!**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I might consider continuing the story to a 'life afterward' addition if enough people want me to.**

**Who sings what:**

**Erik- bold**

**Christine**- _italicized_

Raoul- underlined

Disclaimer: (stares at screen stupidly. Starts crying.) I don't own the Phantom characters. But they are still in my closet. (Muffled shouting) Let us out!

Chapter 3

Raoul ran from his box when Christine and Erik disappeared, desperate to find the one person who might know where they are. (Yes ladies I know we're not overly fond of Raoul, but this part is rather important, so just bear with me here.)

"Madam Giry!" he shouted. "Madam Giry!" He finally spotted her in the crowded hallway. He fought his way through the sea of people and grabbed her arm. "Where are they?" he demanded wildly.

Madam Giry stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, then took his arm and pulled him through the hallway. "I'll take you to them monsieur," she said, leading him though the twisted hallways. She had seen the two up on the bridge and knew without a doubt the feelings that Erik and Christine had for each other. But the desperate man she led would never believe it, not unless Christine herself convinced him. And he would cause no end of trouble for the two if he wasn't brought to understand, so she led him on. This was best resolved tonight.

Raoul followed along swiftly, mentally beating himself around the head. He should never have put Christine on the stage tonight, he should have listened when she begged his to spare her. But he had convinced her to do this anyway and now she was once again in the hands of that murderer, who had once again taken hold of her mind, was once again controlling her. There was another suggestion for Christine's actions tonight, one that Raoul didn't want to think about. He didn't even want to consider the possibility that she might love Erik more than she did him. So he had to chase them down. He had to get her back.

Erik and Christine, meanwhile, had been making their desperate flight to the Opera cellars. Christine was sitting as close to Erik as she could get without actually leaning against him and upsetting his balance. When they docked Erik stepped out and assisted Christine out of the boat. Christine noticed that he was still treating her like a glass doll, afraid that she might brake at any given time.

Smiling slightly Christine kissed him on the cheek. Erik ducked his head.

"Perhaps you would like to change," he suggested awkwardly. Christine sighed. Yes she wanted to change out of her stage costume. No, not right now. But she quietly agreed and wandered into the bedroom, figuring she could find something. The first thing she saw was the wedding dress, carefully laid out across the bed. She smiled again, so Erik had been planning for her arrival all along, but her actions on stage must have sent his earlier plans into disarray. He must have forgotten he had left this here. Well she saw no reason not to go along with this plan, and it certainly saved her the trouble of hunting for another dress. So it was the wedding dress she put on, taking the time to pamper herself. She looked around a little hopelessly, there were no mirrors in this room. So with a sigh she walked out into the main room.

Erik turned around when he heard her walk out, then almost began to choke, he had completely forgotten that he had left the dress out in the rush to get back down here. He had completely forgotten his initial plans, but now they all came flooding back full force. He shuddered at the memory, and stepped forward to meet Christine. As he met her outstretched arms with his own his nearly froze to see tears in her eyes. Then she took a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to hurt you." She seemed unable to say anything else, and Erik pulled her close.

"It was entirely my fault my dear Christine," he whispered into her hair as she quietly cried into his shoulder. They stood together, each reluctant to separate from that tenuous embrace, neither willing let the other go.

About the time Erik and Christine reached the lair, Madam Giry and Raoul reached the stairs that led below the theatre.

"This is as far as I dare go" Madam Giry said quietly. "Good luck monsieur." She turned and left as quickly as she could go without actually running. Raoul leaned over the side of the winding staircase, eyeing the dizzying drop, then with a shudder turned and began to race down the stairs. He didn't go far before a trap door opened under his feet and he was dropped a ways into a deep pool of water. He floundered for a moment before he broke the surface, choking on water. A clanking sound caused him to look up, then let out an exclamation of horror. A metal grille was slowly heading down towards him and would hold him under the water when it reached him. He'd drown!

Frantically he searched for a way out and spotted the wheel that hopefully controlled the mechanism under the water. He filled his lungs and dove down to it, struggling to make it turn. But the wheel was old and obviously hadn't been used in a while, so he was having trouble moving it. He surfaced again, the grille bare inches above the water now, and filled his lungs again. Frantically he dove down to the wheel and tried to turn it. Finally, a little at a time, he did manage to get it to turn. With relief he saw the grille move back up and he surfaced to choke air into his lungs gratefully. Apparently the wheel was also the release for a trap door in the side of the wall. Raoul climbed up through it, soaked to the skin and shivering. With some amount of trepidation he made his way through the tunnel.

Erik and Christine were still locked in their embrace when the loud sloshing of water finally brought them back to reality. They released each other and stood back as Raoul wading into view, greatly resembling a drowned rat.

"**Look my dear, I think we have a guest**," Erik said, his tone highly amused. He was rather surprised that Raoul had managed to find his way down though, and he was hiding it well but he was worried about what complications the young man might cause.

"Free her!" Raoul demanded passionately, clinging to the bars of the portcullis.

"Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?"

"**Your lover makes a passionate plea**," Erik observed rather dryly to Christine. If the situation hadn't suddenly become so serious Christine would have been tempted to laugh.

"I love her!" Raoul shouted. "Does that mean nothing? I love her!" He turned his gaze to Christine, calling her name a few times, before turning back to Erik with a demand. "Let me see her!" Christine had her hands pressed to her mouth. This was definitely not how she had envisioned events.

"**Be my guest sir**," Erik told Raoul nonchalantly, pulling the lever to raise the portcullis enough for Raoul to slip underneath, and lowering it again when Raoul was on their side. Raoul was hurrying through the water to Christine, who wavering on the shore, debating whether or not to meet him halfway but deciding upon reflection that she didn't really want to get wet. So she waited for Raoul to come to her.

"Christine, are you alright? Has he hurt you?" Raoul seized her arms, carefully looking her over. Christine shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Raoul we need to talk."

"We will," he assured her. "We'll talk as soon as I get you out of here."

"No, that's just it Raoul," Christine said, tugging against his hold on her arms and resisting his urgings to lead her away. "I'm staying here, I can't leave with you."

Raoul looked at her like she was crazy. "Christine don't you see? He has you under his control again! You need to break out of it!"

Christine sighed. How could she possibly convince Raoul that she was sincere, that she really meant it when she said that she wanted to stay? For that matter how could she truly convince Erik? She knew that he was not used to the idea of someone loving him, and probably thought with some part of his mind that she was trying to save Raoul's life by staying.

Christine was jerked from her thoughts when Raoul made a violent motion, tugging something from the inside of his jacket. What he pulled out revealed itself to be a revolver, which he aimed at Erik. Erik merely folded his arms and quirked an eyebrow. He had doubts that the boy could aim properly while shivering as he was. But Christine went pale as a ghost and dove for his arm.

"Raoul, No! Don't!" Raoul ignored her plea. He'd finish it this time, not like the day in the cemetery. He should never have let Erik go! When Christine grabbed at his arm he merely shoved her out of the way, but that proved to be a mistake. Up until then Erik had just watched, but when Raoul shoved Christine he leaped forward with an angry snarl. Startled, Raoul fired the gun, but the shot went wide and Erik had seized his arm before he could fire another shot. Erik knocked Raoul's feet from under him, then grabbed the back of his shirt collar and dragged him through the water to the portcullis. Reaching into the water he picked up a length of rope and skillfully lashed the young man to the portcullis. Another length of rope was produced, seemingly from midair, with a noose at the end that was tossed around Raoul's neck. Erik threaded the rope through one of the top bars, kept a hold of the end and began walking back toward shore.

"Erik don't!" Christine shouted from shore. She was once again teetering at the edge of the shore, her frantic gaze going from Raoul to Erik and back again. But as before she seem reluctant to enter the water.

"Monster," hissed Raoul through the tight rope around his neck. "She'll never choose you." Though he didn't show it, Raoul's words sent a dagger straight to Erik's heart, all his doubts coming to the surface.

"Why don't we let her choose?" Erik hissed back. "Well Christine?" he called over to the frantic girl on shore.

**This is the choice! This is the point of no return!**

Raoul began to speak, but he went pretty much ignored by Christine and Erik, except for the occasional tug on the rope around his neck.

Christine forgive me, please forgive me.

I did it all for you,

And all for nothing. 

Christine at the same time was speaking to Erik, trying to talk him out of this act. He did not need another sin to his name, and she did not want him to kill her childhood friend.

_Please don't fall my idol,_

_Don't be a false friend._

_We have such hope,_

_Don't let it shatter._

Say you love him and my life is over.

Either way you choose he has to win/

**Either way you choose you cannot win.**

Christine began to speak again, entreating.

_Angel of music, why this torment?_

_Why do you scorn mercy?_

For pity's sake, Christine, say no

Don't throw your life away for my sake!

**His life is now the prize which you must earn!** Erik sang over him.

You've past the point of no return.

_Angel of music, you deceived me,_

_Did I give you my mind blindly? _Christine called out in sheer desperation.

**You try my patience, make your choice**, Erik hissed.

Christine lowered her head, at a loss for what to do. Then the answer came, so obvious that it all but slapped her in the face. She then did for Erik what she hadn't done for Raoul, she waded out into the water to meet him where he was standing.

_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?_

_God give me courage to show you, you are not alone._

She had reached Erik by the end of her brief song. Standing before him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and for the second time that night met his lips with hers. And for the second time Erik started in surprise before responding, tentatively wrapping his arms around her, the rope falling forgotten into the water. Ever after none of the three there could tell how long the two stood locked in each other's embrace, clinging to each other like lifelines. Erik finally stopped holding Christine like glass, all but crushing her slight frame to him as his shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

Finally he released her, pushing her in Raoul's direction. "Go," he said in a strangled whisper. Christine obeyed, wading over to Raoul and beginning to untie him. As she did Erik addressed the two of them in a strangled voice, which caused Christine to whip around in horror.

**Leave me. Forget me, forget all of this.**

**Leave me here and forget all you've seen.**

**Go now and promise never to tell,**

**All the secrets you know of the angel in hell.**

"Erik!" Christine protested.

Go now! Go now and leave me.

With some surprise Christine felt Raoul grip her arm and drag her stunned and unresisting form with him. She couldn't believe Erik thought she would want to go! That's not what she had meant at all! She finally dug her heels into the floor and tugged her arm from Raoul's hold.

"Christine?" Raoul addressed her, but he no longer sounded desperate, he sounded weary and resigned.

"I can't go," Christine replied, firmly putting her hands behind her back. "I can't go. I _won't_ go. I'm sorry."

Raoul merely hung his head in defeat, running his fingers through his hair sadly. He had come to realize a few things after watching the kiss that Erik and Christine had shared.

"I never really stood a chance against him, did I?" he asked in weary defeat. Christine hung her head, her eyes pricked with tears. She hadn't meant to hurt either one of them, she certainly didn't want her childhood friend's heart broken. But that's all he was to her, a friend. So she sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

To her surprise Raoul wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a moment. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask, alright? I will always be your friend, if nothing else."

"Thank you Raoul," Christine whispered. He released her, smiled tremulously one last time, then turned and walked away. Christine watched him for a second, then turned and all but ran back. Erik wasn't in the main room but she knew where he would be, and she was right. Christine found him sitting in the bedchamber, his back to her, listening to the little monkey music box and singing brokenly.

Masquerade, paper faces on parade.

Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you.

He sensed Christine's presence them, and turned around, tears streaking unheeded down his cheeks. He rose to his feet as Christine approached, then took a startled step back as she threw her arms around his neck, her face buried in his shoulder.

"I chose _you_," Christine whispered. "I love _you_. Why did you think I would want to leave?"

Erik tenderly wrapped his arms around Christine's shoulders wonderingly. She had come back. Despite his face, despite what he had done she had come back.

"Christine I love you," he whispered into her soft hair. She held him tighter, trying to burrow even further into his arms. They stood together until the sounds of the distant mob reached their ears. Erik raised his head, realizing what danger they were in.

He brought Christine back into the main room, tugging a concealing cloth off a tall mirror. His fingers unerringly brushed against the switch that opened the mirror's surface, revealing a hidden door much like the one in Christine's dressing room. He held out his hand for Christine and she took it with a smile. Wherever he went, she would follow. Wherever they went she didn't' care, as long as she was at his side.

When the confused mob reached the lair, they couldn't find a trace of the Phantom. Only Meg noticed the mirror, so like the trick mirror in her friend's dressing room, and turned from it with a smile. Wherever her friend went, she wished her luck, knowing that she would return soon. After all, nothing could keep Christine from the stage, or the Phantom from his Opera House for long. And nothing could ever tear the two apart.

**Well, wasn't that sweet? At least I hope it wasn't corny. Let me know if you want me to write a follow up after midterm week, I'm starting to want to. And I really don't want to let them all out of my closet anyway, it's rather nice having them in the house. Hehe. Anyway, review! And thanks a bunch to all of you do, its really meant a lot to me!**


End file.
